You made me love you
by Channell C. Walker
Summary: They were friends growing up. Now that they are reunited will friendship turn to love?
1. not this time

You Made Me Love You  
By: Suisen Tekkodan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or anything else that might show up in my fic. Everyone should know the real owner anywayz, since this is a FANfic site.  
  
All this time and I never saw it coming. Now I realize that he never really loved me. He just made me believe that he did so that he could get what he wanted from me. All this time and I never knew. I'm so stupid! How could I be so blind to the truth? A guy like him could never love a girl like me. No way, no how. That's my life. I've always been alone. First my dad leaves, then my moms dies, and now I lost the only person I could ever love. This has to be the biggest bunch of bullshit ever. Not only am I a complete dumbass, but now the world knows it too. You know what fuck it I'm going to the club!  
  
Kagome rose from her bed, her face streaked with tears and her eyes puffy from crying. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she called up Sango, Kikyo, and Hitogoroshi. They all made plans to meet at the Gouka club that night. Now she was left with three hours to get ready. She knew it wouldn't take three whole hours, so she sat on her bed staring at the wall. She hated apartments where you couldn't paint the walls unless you were willing to paint them white again before you left. So she bought a house. Not a big house, but it was cozy.  
  
At around 9 o'clock she headed to the bathroom to get ready for her night on the town. She needed to get her mind off of the troubling, stressful things she's gone through over the past few days. At 10 o'clock Sango, Kikyo, and Roshi-go had arrived and were now sitting on her bed chatting about the things she did NOT want to talk about.   
  
"So Kago, what are you going to do now that Ryu dumped you?" Roshi-go asked bluntly. She never was any good at subtlety.   
  
"Roshi-go you have GOT to work on your people skills." Sango told the girl, whom now had a sucker stick hanging out her mouth. ' I see where Akari gets her bad habits from.' She thought as she watched the girl eat her sucker. She had just eaten one three minutes ago.  
  
"I don't really know what I'm gonna do, but right now I just want to have fun!" Kagome said cheerily and smiling brightly although it had a dash of sadness to it.  
  
" Well that's good that your trying to move on, but how would you feel if he asks one of us points to Roshi-go, Sango, and herself out later on?" Ki-kitty asked Kagobear as though she really didn't want to know the answer, but did all at the same time.  
  
(I know nice nicknames, right?)  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me what he does or who he dates. He has a right to date you guys, although not all of you at the same time, as much as any other guy. I wouldn't mind a bit."  
  
"Now Kago you know that's a load of shit. Every girl says the same thing after a break up and one day you're walking down the street and next you see a guy trying to stop a cat fight while laughing." Roshi-go said with a new sucker in her mouth.  
  
"Damn ro-ro how many of those things do have in your purse?" Ki-kitty asked the sucker-sucking girl, amazed at the amount of sugar that's already in her system.  
  
"As many as I need, Why?"  
  
"Because you keep whipping out suckers like you have an endless supply."  
  
"I do"  
  
" Not surprising" Kikyo said under her breath while rolling her eyes.   
  
"Can we just get goin'?" Kagome interrupted while heading towards her bedroom door.  
  
They all left the house and packed into the little silver Mercedes, a gift from Kagome's father, and headed to the Gouka club. Once they made it inside they saw that the place was PCAKED. I mean it was REALLY PACKED. There were so many people that they couldn't make it to the bar without some guy trying to dance with them. When they finally made it they saw Miroku was there ordering drinks.  
  
"All of those drinks had better be for GUY friends, Miroku." Sango said with a threatening tone in her voice.  
  
He turned around and gave Sango a kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby, I didn't know you'd be here tonight. Why didn't tell me so that I would have the honor of escorting you? And yes these other drinks are for Inuyasha and Ryu."   
  
"Ryu is here too?" Kagome asked looking very surprised.   
  
"Why do you look so surprised Go-Go? You know that he's always here." Miroku said, letting go of Sango's waist.  
  
" Yeah, but I was hoping that tonight would be different for some odd reason."  
  
"What's with the downcast look Go-Go?" He questioned innocently.  
  
"Ryu was being an ass earlier and dumped her. I mean he really kicked her to the curb." Roshi-go said, not paying attention to the many glares she was receiving. " Girl's eyes were BLOOD red from cryin' all afternoon. Now he have the nerve to party after doin' something like that to her. I should kick his ass myself." She finished by returning her sucker to her mouth and glaring in a random direction.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were the one dumped instead of Go-Go." Miroku said while reattaching his arm to Sango's waist.   
  
"Oh no I'm the dumper not the dumpee. No offense Kago."   
  
"Hey, Monk there...you...are."  
  
"Hello Yash, as you can see I was delayed by these four beautiful women here."  
  
"Bop-Bop! Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" Inuyasha greeted his best friend with an expression that resembled a small child's on Christmas morning.  
  
" Yash-posh!" Kagome jumped into his arms and hugged him fiercely. " This was a spur of the moment kind of thing."  
  
"Oh really?" Yash-posh said, cocking an eyebrow in skepticism.  
  
" Hey, Num-brain she wanted to get her mind off of her break up wit dragon ass."  
Roshi-go said, looking very agitated but the sucker making her right cheek bulge spoiled the look.  
  
" Well, thanks for the update Suga-fiend." Roshi-Go received a glare from Inuyasha before he returned his attention to the girl in his arms. "So Bop-Bop, what happened this time. I could kick his ass for you."  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and saw the concern and anger that was hid behind his sly grin and joking attitude. She really didn't want to talk about what happened, but she could at least tell her best friend, right? No he wouldn't understand. Not in the way she would like. ' He would get mad and beat up Ryu. No, Inuyasha wouldn't do that in public. What am I thinking?! This is Yash-posh, number one Judo champion, hot headed and impulsive! Oh hell, I'm too confused. I'll just tell him.'   
  
"Well Yash-posh, I caught him cheating on me with Yura and Kagawa." She averted her eyes as she said this, not wanting to see his reaction.  
  
"A threesome?"  
  
"Yeah, and worst of all it was in my back yard. Then he let me go because I wasn't any fun."  
  
"OOH, I have a certain finger and a couple of four letter words for that guy." He practically growled after he registered what Kagome meant by 'fun'.  
"Matter of fact I'm a just kick his ass." Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock and panic.  
  
"Oh, no, no, n...no you can't!"  
  
"And why not?" He now had this complicated expression of shock and boredom playing on his boyish features.  
  
"B... because this is a public area and I don't want you to get into any trouble. So Yash-posh please just keep your temper in check. Just for tonight, please?" Kagome pleaded, giving Inuyasha her best puppy-dog face.   
  
Unfortunately time was not on her side and Ryu showed up looking for Inuyasha and Miroku with the drinks. And boy what a surprise he got when he saw who was in Inuyasha's arms. His jaw dropped, but he composed himself quickly. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze to his friends. "Hey, monk I thought you were getting drinks?"  
  
"I'll tell you the same thing I told Yash. I was delayed by the four beautiful women you see before you. Then further delayed by our friend Yash here, but during my delay I received some very interesting information regarding Kagome and yourself."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What did Gome tell you?"  
  
" Nothing too serious, but enough to get your ass kicked by two enraged college men."  
  
"I thought you said it was nothing serious?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess my false words led you to believe that I was not the one angry about your recent actions. Just like your false words led Kagome to believe that you cared about her." Miroku was glaring at Ryu now and his hands were balled into fists.  
  
"Hold up, I was gonna ask Kagome to forgive me." This enraged Kagome and she wrestled her way out of Inuyasha's vice-like grip.  
  
"How could I be wit someone like you after all the things you put me through? How could you lie looking straight in my eyes? With all my love and every little kiss, I can't believe you played me out like this!" Now she stood glaring at him with her finger poking him square in the chest. "I can't believe you did me wrong. I should've known, but now you're gone. All the things I did for you, all the things you put me through. Telling me you gon stay wit me, but all along you was playin' me. But all the games gotta stop this time it worked before, but not this time." With one final shove she walked away with her friends hot on trail.  
  
" Wow! You told him Kagobear!" Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
"I never knew you had it in you." Sango stated.  
  
"Well I say he still needs his ass kicked." Roshi-Go said, mouth full of sucker.   
  
"For once I agree with Black cat." Miroku said.  
  
" And I could be the one to give him that much needed ass kicking." Inuyasha announced through gritted teeth. If Kagome hadn't done what she did he would've punched Ryu dead in the nose. Then proceeded to ram his head into random parts of the club. Then something came to mind. "Hey wait, we can't leave."  
  
" Why not?" Kagome replied with the same complicated look that he had given her.  
  
"Because I told my brother to meet us up here." Everyone turned around and gave him a shocked expression after that statement.  
  
"Yash-posh, I thought you hated your brother."   
  
"I did, I mean I do, but he hasn't had any fun in awhile so I thought it would be good if he came out for at least one night."   
  
"And what makes you think he'll actually come and spend time with your annoying friends?" Asked Sango.  
  
"He gave me his word that he'll meet me tonight."  
  
"What if he lied?" Roshi-Go said.  
  
"Sesshomaru wouldn't lower himself to lying." With a sigh Kagome gave in, "Well, we should get a seat up front then."  
  
The group walked up to the front and found one lonely table left. They sat down and began to wait. After about five minutes a slow song came on and Sango and Miroku left to dance. Next, a pale green-haired hottie asked Roshi-Go to dance and a bright pink-haired super model-look-alike asked Inuyasha to dance. Kagome was left alone at the table waiting for Sesshomaru to show up. It didn't take long because after only two minutes the silver-haired man came through the door. Kagome recognized him immediately and waved him over. He didn't look happy, but when did he ever look happy? When he got close enough he asked, "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well hello to you too Sesshomaru and your beloved brother is out on the dance gettin' his groove on wit some super model look-alike." Kagome retorted.  
  
"It would be wise to keep your smart comments to yourself, Kagome."  
  
" Wow! The great Sesshomaru knows my name. I am so honored." She shot back sarcastically. She watched with a smug look on her face as he sat down adjacent to her.  
  
"I see that you don't seem to know when you're walking on dangerous ground."  
  
"Oh so the great kendo champion is going to chop off my head with his fancy tie?" being sarcastic still her eyes danced with laughter.  
  
" Why my brother keeps you around is beyond me."  
  
"You would know if you didn't have that big stick stuck up your ass."   
  
"I have a big stick, but it's not up my ass I assure you." This time it was Sesshomaru's eyes filled with amusement when Kagome turned beet red.  
  
"You're an ass."  
  
" I'm not the on the one who started it."  
  
"You're still an ass."  
  
"Hello Gome, How are you?"  
  
" I'm good Sessho. What's happenin' wit you?"  
  
" Nothing much, company stuff and school."  
  
"Tough stuff, huh?"  
  
"Not as tough as trying to keep a sixth grade girl from killing your brother."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Sessho. Will you just forget it?"  
  
"No."  
  
" Ass"  
  
"That I am."  
  
"So why is it that I haven't seen you in five years?"  
  
"Because you started dating and hanging out with idiot and company."  
  
"Oh yeah that would be it wouldn't it."  
  
"I missed you too Gome."  
  
"Whoa, emotion! That's too much for one day, Sessho"  
  
"You know you missed me."  
  
"I don't miss arrogant assholes thank you very much!"  
  
"You say that now, but you'll come around."  
  
"In your dreams."   
  
"Yes, but now it'll be real." Again he watched with amused eyes as she blushed for the second time. "So, Gome, care to dance or do you need to guard the air around the table?"  
  
" I think I'll guard the air thank you." She said with her nose stuck up in the air. Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "Whatever." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor.   
  
It was now 3 o'clock in the morning and everyone was dead tired. Kagome and Sesshomaru had danced for the whole time and they finally joined the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey, I was wonderin' where you two went." Inuyasha said with a drink in his hand.  
  
" I didn't know that either of us needed a babysitter." Sesshomaru said with is hand resting on Kagome's hip. This did not go unnoticed by Miroku. With a sly grin he asked, "So, what have you two been doing the whole time?" Kagome gave him a questioning look before replying, "Dancing. Why?"  
  
Miroku's grin became wider as he feigned innocence. "I don't know. I just thought something else was going on because Sesshomaru's hand is so innocently resting on your hip." With that Kagome and Sesshomaru separated as if they had been burned.  
  
"We're just friends, Monk." Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
"Yeah whatever, and Sango and I are virgins."  
  
"Miroku, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
  
"OOOOO, Sango and Miroku had a secret." Everyone sang except for the ones mentioned and Sesshomaru.  
  
" Shut up Guys!" Sango was now a deep crimson and glaring daggers at Miroku.  
  
"Hey guys we should get going. The club's about to close." Kikyo intervened, receiving a thankful look from both Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Ya know what? I'm starving. How about we go to that 24-hour pancake shop?" Inuyasha suggested, rubbing his tummy.  
  
"Sure!" Everyone replied except for Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ya know guys I'm really not in the mood for pancakes, so I'll see you guys in class, okay?" Kagome said with a small yawn.  
  
"Okay Bop-Bop. How about you Fluffy?" Inuyasha questioned his brother who managed to not draw attention to himself for awhile.  
  
"No thank you. I don't intend to join you and your group on a mid-night pancake binge."  
  
" Okay, suit yourself. See you two Monday!" Inuyasha and the group proceeded to exit the club and headed to the parking lot. Leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey, Sessho, would you like to go to the donut shop with me? I mean I completely understand if you don't, but I just don't want to go alone."  
  
"They have donuts at that pancake place why didn't you go with your friends?"  
  
"Because I wanted to go somewhere where I could get a break from gossip and jokes."  
  
"I'll pass on donuts, but you're more than welcome to accompany me to my house for waffles and a game of Soul Caliber II."  
  
"Then maybe I can beat you at chess?"  
  
"Dear girl you could never beat me at chess."  
  
"You never know. It could happen."   
  
"Yeah when Miroku turns gay."  
  
"That could happen too."  
  
"Yeah, I could picture it now. Hearing Miroku say: Good sir, I couldn't help but notice from across the room and I was wondering if you would like to engage in a mid-night interlude in the park?" Kagome pouted and then said, "Okay, so it is impossible."  
  
Author's Note   
How was that? It's the longest chapter ever. I hope you like it. I used 3LW's song Not this time to diss Ryu. Please review, Thanx.


	2. What The

You made me love you  
By: Suisen  
Chapter two What the… 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

" Oh no! you won again!" Kagome's voice could be heard throughout the entire mansion. The two had been engaged in a soul caliber II battle for four hours.

" So what's the score?" Questioned Sesshomaru with a cocky smirk on his face.  
" I wasn't keeping track." Kagome practically growled as she glared angrily at her controller.

" I know you have." He leaned over so that his face was in her line of sight. " You're just mad because I won aren't you?"

" 76 to my 4." She said as she leveled her gaze to his, her head was bowed and she had a white-knuckle grip on her purple Gamecube controller.

" That many times, huh?"

" Yeah, yeah you win, oh mighty Sesshomaru."

" Hey what time is it?"

" Uhhhhhhhh 8: 15. Shit! I'm late for school!" 

" Kuso! I gotta go to work!" They both scrambled from their pillows on the floor and raced to the bathrooms. Twenty minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. Soon two cars were speeding down the highway. Kagome unfortunately missed her first class, which was unfortunately her Meiji era class. She did, however, arrive to her culinary arts class early.

Culinary arts is one of her favorite classes mostly because San, Roshi, and  
Ki-kitty were also in the class. Today was the day they'd be working on Japanese garnishes. She expected it would be a pretty difficult lesson. You could make combs, roses, fish, chicks, connecting rings, and other edible designs using eggs, radishes, cucumbers, or whatever. She was really excited. She made a beeline to her friends, who were grouped at a one of the best counters. Roshi turned around and got a knowing look on her face.

" Well, Kago, what did you and Frostbite do ALL night?" Kagome blushed before she answered.

" We ate waffles and then played 80 rounds of Soul caliber II on Gamecube." Roshi-go looked shocked, " What! Is that ALL you did!"

" Well, yeah. What did you think we'd do?"

" Oh, nothing more than what I'd do."

" So you expected us to have sex?" Questioned Kagome.

" You just had to say the word, didn't you? Kami, I just can't be immature, can I?" Roshi-go threw her hands up in the air and stomped off.

" Don't worry Kagobear she'll be back, class's about to start." Kikyo said, trying to comfort her friend.

" I know, I just don't understand why she would think Sesshomaru and I would do something like that."

" Are you serious Kag? Who wouldn't think that?" Sango said while preparing the knives and cutting board for their lesson on garnishes.

" Are you saying that everyone thought that Sessho and I did… ya know?"

" Not everyone Kagobear. Inuyasha doesn't know you went anywhere with Sesshomaru."  
Ki-kitty tried to comfort her friend again.

" I guess that's a good thing. Wouldn't want a fight." Just then the teacher walked into the classroom and they had to stop talking. Hitogoroshi joined the group again, but had a sour look.  
" I can't believe she made me late!" Sesshomaru said while speeding down the highway. " It was fun though. I haven't had that much fun since my junior year in high school."

Flashback

A 16-year-old Kagome and a 17-year-old Sesshomaru were engaged in a one on one game of basketball. Soon Inuyasha and Hitgoroshi joined in. 

" Hey, let's make this game more interesting shall we?" Hito-go asked her three friends.

" Sure Suga-fiend, whatcha got in mind." Inuyasha said with the ball resting on his hip.

" I say we play boys vs. girls and whoever wins gets flashed by the losers." Roshi-go said with a perverted grin plastered to her features. The two brothers looked at each other, grinned evilly and agreed.  
" Let's do this!" they said in unison. They all looked at Kagome expectantly.

" Well I guess I could play with these rules." Was her uncertain reply. They played for a good half an hour and the points were racking up fast. The girls were currently in the lead and Kagome was coming around to the flashing idea. 'Even if I lose I wouldn't mind.'  
Suddenly the boys were in the lead. All thanks to a couple three-pointers from Sesshomaru. But, it didn't stop there, no not by a long shot. Once they were in the lead, they stayed there until finally they were so far in the lead that the girls had to quit. And by quitting they lost the game. So now Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting for their treat like good little doggies. Hitogoroshi became nervous under their intense gaze and lifted her shirt quickly and pulled it down twice as fast. Kagome, on the other hand, grinned evilly.

" Roshi, let me show you how it's done. First you have to tease them." She began to circle the two brothers while slowly pulling off her shirt. She circled them again this time with only her bra covering what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru desperately wanted to see. And once she was standing in front of them again the bra was gone and they got a full view of her full, round breasts. Kagome laughed when she saw their jaws drop and they drank in her image. She put her bra and shirt back on and walked away from the dazed teenagers. " See Roshi, that's how you flash a guy or in this case two guys."

" Daaaaaaaamn." Inuyasha drawled out.

" Yeah, daaaaaaaaamn." Sesshomaru agreed.

" Now that you two are officially back to earth; my mom's making chicken you guys are invited to come tonight."

" A whole chicken or some type of chicken… meal… thing?" Inuyasha questioned, still not completely back to earth.

" She's making a whole roasted chicken with creamy mashed potatoes in some of her delicious gravy along with her light and fluffy biscuits."

" We'll be right there!" A drooling Inuyasha yelled with an impatient tone. Her mom's cooking always had that effect on him.  
They were all seated around a cherry wood table. Hitogoroshi and Kagome were chatting happily while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept staring at Kagome's breasts. They were still shocked at her behavior earlier. How could someone so innocent be so… so… so kinky?

" What part of the chicken would you like Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom, Cathy, asked the dazed teenager.

" Breasts… round, succulent breasts…" He said; the whole time he never took his eyes off of Kagome's chest.

" Ookay…" Cathy drawled out. " Well, Inuyasha what part of the chicken would you like?" 

" I want breasts… big juicy breasts." Inuyasha drooled. 

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru already has the breast." Cathy told the drooling teenager.

" What? When? Where was I when this happened!"

" Now Inuyasha you sitting right there when it happened. So what piece of the chicken would you like instead?"

" Oh… What? Chicken… Oh I'd like a thigh please."

" Now that's much better." Kagome's mother praised.

End Flashback

' I really made a fool out of myself that time.' Sesshomaru chuckled a little as he continued to answer his e-mails.

Kagome was standing at the counter slicing cucumber for her Spanish comb garnish. Sango was standing across from her making an apple bunny garnish. " Hey San, what would make you all think that I left with Sesshomaru?"

" Well everyone knows, except Yash, that you and the iceman are friends," Kagome's eyes widened at that statement. " I liked his arguing tactic last night, although he spoiled it with the whole 'hand-on-the-hip' thing. Plus, we know that you hadn't seen him in years. And knowing you'd want to catch up with out Yash finding out about you two's little relationship," Sango held up a delicate hand, stopping Kagome's protest before it could leave her mouth. " We figured you'd find some way to be alone with the frozen male specimen."

' Frozen male specimen?' Violently shaking her head to clear away the disturbing thoughts Kagome questioned her friend one more time, " Wait, what arguing tactic?"

" Okay, when he came in he saw you, you waved, and he came over to the table. He then acted as if you were… I don't know… let's say… Hito-go, and well basically argued with you until it was safe to talk normally. By safe I mean that Inuyasha was no longer watching. Then he got the first chance he could get to get YOU away from prying eyes."  
" I thought he was just trying to piss me off."

" No Kag, he's just one tricky bastard."

" He's NOT a bastard!" 

" I know. I just had to see if you would say something or not."

" I have another question. How do you know what happened when he got to the club?"

" Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself, so I knocked him out. And once he was out cold I had nothing else to do, but watch from a safe distance."

" And by safe distance you mean you were being nosy as usual and sat at the table behind us."

" Yes, I'm so sorry."

" No you're not, plus I'm glad you did or else I'd still be confused."  
"There's a call for you on line one, Asakawa-san." Rin's voice flowed through the air. Sesshomaru groaned aloud before picking up the receiver.

" Sesshomaru Asakawa speaking."

" Hey fluffy, have you seen Kagome? She wasn't in her first class." Inuyasha's gruff voice casually asked the shocked and panicking man.

" And why would I know where she is?"

" Because you know everything, right? The mighty Sesshomaru knows all, but tells little, remember?"  
"I haven't seen her since last night." And with that he hung up and continued with his work.

" I'm sorry to bother you again Asakawa-san, but a lady who claims to be your wife is here."

" Let her in Rin."

Just then a beautiful woman who had plum colored hair and bright green eyes stepped into his office. She was wearing a black shirt with a blazer and a silk white blouse.

" Yutaka."

Author's note

Ok I've finally updated. WHOO HOO! Now I can start working on the next chapter. if you're waiting for A day and a life to be updated, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon. Writer's block. So since I've got chappie 3 done already for this one I think I'll get it out soon and work hard on DL. Bai-bai.

Glossary:  
Kuso- Shit  
Kami- God


	3. Bull Shit!

You made me love you  
By Suisen  
Chapter three: Bullshit!

" Hello Sesshomaru. Long time no see." Her words were soft yet they held more hatred than he could ever think was possible. He narrowed his golden orbs at the malicious woman before him.

" What the hell do you want now?" he inquired coldly as his eyes watched intently as Yutaka made her way to a comfy chair ad sat with he grace of Aphrodite.

" I came to discuss our divorce." Her red painted lips mouthed each word with perfect pronunciation.

" Did you already spend up your alimony check?" His metallic gaze reflected the same hatred as he held her gaze.

" No, this has nothing to do with money. It's about a certain gift you left me with."

" Gift? What nonsense are you speaking of ?" Yutaka rose gracefully from her seat and seemed to glide to the cherry wood door. She exited the office and the door made a loud thud as it closed. Sesshomaru sat in leather desk chair and laid his head upon his folded arms. " I wish she would just die already."

The door swung open with ease and Yutaka reentered the luxurious office. Only this she was not alone. Two little silver haired girls around the age of two had a hold of both her hands. One girl had green eyes, she also had shoulder length hair that was separated into two pigtails and bound in sky blue ribbon. She wore a sky blue dress with tiny white flowers embroidered all over it. The second little girl had golden eyes and long hair that was tied neatly into a high ponytail. She wore a pink dress with tiny yellow flowers and didn't look none too happy either.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he studied his daughters. He slowly stood up and walked stiffly around his desk. He looked at Yutaka with shock clearly seen on his face. 

" I would like to apologize." She spoke softly.

" Apologize for what exactly?"

" I'm sorry, but I can not accept this gift. It is just too much of a burden at the moment. I tried to take bare of them, but it just didn't work out." She bent her head as tears escaped her eyes, a small sniffle could be heard as her tears ran with increasing speed down her rouge-smudged cheeks.

" What are their names?" his voice was low and full of sympathy and fascination.  
" Saya is the one in blue and Megumi is the one in pink."

" And why did you wait this long to tell me?"

" I didn't want anything to do with you that's why."

" Damn it Yutaka, couldn't you just…!" He let out a frustrated sigh. " Couldn't you just tell me the whole reason about why you're here. No more leaving things out." He finished calmer than he started. Yutaka took a shaky breath and lowered her head once more.

" The truth is sniff I… I sniff I didn't think it would be this hard. I thought it would be like playing with dolls. gasp… sniff This is the best I've looked in years and I need my spa treatment. I can't watch these kids and ignore the fact that my shoes are from last season!" her face looked really upset and her mascara made black trails down her blushed cheeks as her tears carried it along its journey.

" You know for a second I actually felt sorry for you, but you're so shallow it's just stupid."

" OH! But Sesshomaru you don't understand! I NEED you to take them. I need you to j…j…j..just take them for good." Her red painted fingernails were digging into his shoulders. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as her emerald eyes gazed pleadingly up at him. He sighed as he turned his head away.

" Alright, I'll take them, but not for you. I'll take them because you're not worthy of raising my seed. I also suggest that you get some help."

# 

" Oh yeah. That's good, keep going. Can you feel it? You're doing good just keep going."

" I'm so tired. Can we stop please?"

" No, keep going just a little longer."

" I'm so hot I don't think I can take anymore."

" You're almost there just keep going."

" Inuyasha please, I can't take it!"

" Okay, okay we'll stop, but I want to see you in this gym on Monday."

" You have to be the toughest personal trainer ever."

" Thanks."

Inuyasha watched as his blonde, beautiful client walked out the door. He quickly exited the building and hopped into his black pick-up truck. He had another class that started in thirty minutes. He would have skipped it if he could have continued to watch the blonde's breasts bounce as she worked out (jumping jacks, of course). He just liked watching, he wasn't actually interested in her. He sped down the highway trying to race the clock. His seventh period class was the last class of the day and it was held at seven in the evening. 'Where in the seven hells is Kagome?' he thought angrily as he parked his truck and entered the university.

On his way to class he saw Miroku kicking the Pepsi vending machine. He glanced at his watch and decided he could spare a minute to make fun of his frustrated friend.

" Damn machine. Can't even get a ged damn pop. Piece of shit!" Miroku's angry mumbling told Inuyasha just how frustrated he actually was. He strolled up to the side of the vending machine and slammed his fist on the top of it. To Miroku's surprise a can of soda popped appeared at the bottom of the machine. He looked up with shock still written on his face.

" Thaks Yash."

" No prob. Now you think we can get to class before it's too late."

" Yeah, yeah whatever Yash. Hey , what happened with that pink-haired chick from last night?"

" Oh Natalie," His voice gave a hint of recognition. Yo man she was a straight up freak! Aw man I don't know how to explain it. She was that ass up like no tomorrow." As he was talking he began to hop backwards with his butt out awkwardly. Miroku got behind him and began smacking his ass. This was the sight that greeted Sesshomaru's eyes. Miroku and Inuyasha froze instantly and said in unison, " It's not what it looks like!"  
Sesshomaru jus quirked a brow and said, " Oh really? Well, have you seen the position you're in?" They both took a look at each other and separated as if they had been burned. Sesshomaru walked past them and tossed over his shoulder, " Point made."  
" You know that looked really gay, what we did, right?" Inuyasha asked his twitching friend.  
" Yeah," Miroku cleared his throat as he began to walk down the brightly-lit hallway. " We really need to get off whatever stuff we're on."  
Inuyasha smiled broadly and gave Miroku a pat on the back as he said, " That's it Monk, joke about it. Besides we have nothing to worry about, it was only Sesshomaru."  
" Sesshomaru is a very influential man and if he told somebody…"  
" Tell somebody? HA! First of all nobody we know would associate with his arrogant ass. Plus he's not the gossiping type."  
" But, what about Kagome?"  
" What about her?"  
" Well, aren't she and Sesshomaru friends?"  
" Friends? They're not friends!"  
" If they're not friends then why would she spend all night dancing with him?"  
" SHE DID WHAT?"  
" She danced with him."  
"Well… I guess she did that as a favor to me. I did want him to have a good time and who better to be with than some one he at least recognizes as someone from our childhood?"  
" Yeah, I guess you're right." Miroku shrugged as they entered the classroom and completely avoided meeting Sesshomaru's gaze.  
Next day  
" Hey Kago! Hey Kago! Damn it girl, you hear me callin' you!" Kagome turned toward the angry voice and saw a very pissed Roshi standing in a very, very long line.  
" Roshi, what are doing there?"  
" I'm waiting to go to the bathroom and since SOMEONE decided to just keep walkin' without me I'm not in the best of moods."  
" I don't want to stand in this long line and you never said anything about having to go."  
" I figure since the line is sooo long, and I have nothing better to do, by the time I actually make it inside in the bathroom I'll have to go."  
" See? It's people like you who make these lines so long."  
" Nuh-uhn! Plus, its not my fault girls have to use the bathroom every half hour just to do stupid things like fix make-up or do their hair."  
" Those things are not stupid! And we do not go every half hour!"  
" Yeah, yeah whatever. So where are we going tonight?"  
" You can go where ever. I'm staying home."  
" Home, huh? Well that will be perfect for what I've got in mind." Kagome's face melted into one of terror at that statement.  
" What ever it is don't you DARE DO IT!" Roshi gave her an innocent look.  
" But Kago," She said in a child-like voice, " It might be a good surprise."  
" LIKE HELL!"  
" Yeah we'll see what you say tomorrow." 'That's if she's allowed to ever leave the bedroom.' An evil smirk graced her lips as she turned to face a different direction. Kagome was sending suspicious looks her way and she didn't feel like acknowledging her. " But Sango I wasn't flirting! Honestly!"   
" BULLSHIT!" Sango's anger came of in tidal waves as she held the large plank above her head, ready to strike.  
" B..But Sanny-bunny her ass really did fall in my lap. I'm telling the truth!"  
" Just like the time when you thought that other girl was me.'  
" Yes!"  
" BULLSHIT!" She got ready to swing.  
" Wait, wait! Sango! Chotto matte yo! Sango onegai!" Miroku's hands were trying desperately to protect his already damaged head.  
" Give me one good reason." Was all she said.  
Author's note   
OMG! I have to save Miroku, but how? And what is Hitogoroshi planning? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.


	4. Keeping Secrets

You made me love you

By Suisen

Last time: " Yeah, yeah whatever. So where are we going tonight?"  
" You can go where ever. I'm staying home."  
" Home, huh? Well that will be perfect for what I've got in mind." Kagome's face melted into one of terror at that statement.  
" What ever it is don't you DARE DO IT!" Roshi gave her an innocent look.  
" But Kago," She said in a child-like voice, " It might be a good surprise."  
" LIKE HELL!"  
" Yeah we'll see what you say tomorrow." 'That's if she's allowed to ever leave the bedroom.' An evil smirk graced her lips as she turned to face a different direction. Kagome was sending suspicious looks her way and she didn't feel like acknowledging her. " But Sango I wasn't flirting! Honestly!"  
" BULLSHIT!" Sango's anger came of in tidal waves as she held the large plank above her head, ready to strike.  
" B..But Sanny-bunny her ass really did fall in my lap. I'm telling the truth!"  
" Just like the time when you thought that other girl was me.'  
" Yes!"   
" BULLSHIT!" She got ready to swing.  
" Wait, wait! Sango! Chotto matte yo! Sango onegai!" Miroku's hands were trying desperately to protect his already damaged head.  
" Give me one good reason." Was all she said.

Chapter Four: Keeping Secrets

Sango lowered the large piece of wood wishing it was a bat. Bats were easier to hold and caused more damage. That damn lecher had done it again; he had groped another unsuspecting girl and caused her indescribable humiliation. Her flirtatious boyfriend needed to be brought down a peg. If he didn't come up with a good enough reason why she found him with a girl in his lap and his hand on her ass, then he was going to get the beating of a life time. Just then the hesitant voice of a now cowering Miroku reached her ears.

"Can I explain, Sango? Please?" She glared at him a moment while considering the request. should she even give him the chance? It's a logical idea, a very smart idea, but beating him sounds good too. Quickly she came to the conclusion that she would allow him his last words since it was the decent thing to do.

"Fine, explain to me, you lecherous bastard, just how that ditz of a girl ended up in YOUR lap with YOUR hand on HER ASS!" Miroku shivered in fear. Sango was livid, not just pissed, but LIVID. If he didn't tell the truth then he would never be able to touch a woman or even have kids ever again. And that was if she felt merciful. He may just end up pushing up daisies, if the look in her eyes were any indication. Swallowing hard he managed to work up enough courage to speak. What he was about to say would not be believable, it was just too weird.

"Sango ... my little lemon drop... in all honesty I had no intention of groping her. It was an accident. This... this huge pile of... of just stuff and then she tripped on a pencil or something and the next thing I knew: she was in my lap and you standing in the doorway."

"That's BULLSHIT, Miroku, and you know it!"

"I'm telling the truth, really. You can ask Inuyasha, he was there when it happened. Just don't kill me please!"

Sango let out regretful sigh as she let go of the wooden plank and reached in her purse and pulled out a metallic purple cellphone with a bleeding teddy on the front, then dialed Inuyasha's number. The phone rang a couple times as she turned it on speakerphone.

"Speak to me." came Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Yash what the hell happened today!"

" Well I went to school, then to work, then back to school. I couldn't get in touch with Kagome and did you know that pizza spoils because I..." 

"THAT'S NOT I MEANT DAMN IT!"

"Ooooooohh, so you're talking about the 'accidental' groping incident. Well in that case all I have to say is that Miroku is completely innocent for once."

"No bullshit?"

"Nope, no bullshit. He was completely caught off guard by that girl's fall and just before she fell he was telling me about how round and amooth your ass was. I was,of course, disgusted by this information, but he seemed to be completely obsessed with the idea of getting another chance to..."

"INUYASHA I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THAT!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Inuyasha just hang up the phone."

"I will, but have either of you seen or heard from Kagome? I couldn't find today or yesturday for that matter."

"Yeah she was in Culinary with Yo-Yo, Roshi-go, and me both days. She msut of over slept today." 

"And what about yesturday, huh?"

"We were at the club the night before so she obiviously just forgot to set her alarm clock that night."

"Why do I get the feeling that something's going on that I should know about?" 

"Trust me, Yash, nothing's going on that hasn't been going on for years."

"Ok, I feel better... wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"DAMN IT MIROKU! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER..."

click

Sango let out a sigh of relief as she pt her phone back in her purse. she felt guilty about keeping secrets from Inuyasha. They were friends since their freshmen year in highschool. Kagome and Sessomaru's secret friendship was causing more problems than she thought it would. 'Why are they keeping their friendship quiet anyway? It's not like it matters if they're friends or not. Inuyasha probably wouldn't even be angry about it!' With that thought she decided that alittle talk with Kagome was in order. No one would even care about Kagome and Sesshomaru being friends, in fact, they already knew. Well all of them except Inuyasha, but that was beside the point. The point is that they're keeping unnecessary secrets, or atleast Sesshomaru was keeping unnecessary secrets. Kagome would have told Inuyasha a long time ago.

It had to be Sesshomaru's fault. Kagome doesn't keep secrets from her friends, ESPECIALLY her BEST friend. Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since birth. They were next door neighbors and their parents were the best friends. SO WHY ALL THE SECRETS!

Sesshomaru sat at his expensive desk typing up one of his many important documents. The sound of giggling rang softly through out the room. Saya and Megumi sat in a plush leather couch dressed like miniature business women in order to blend in with the professional environment. This was ther second day with Sesshomaru and they rather enjoyed their new playground. Sesshomaru allowed them to go where ever they please and play with whoever was willing. Sometimes they would sit with Rin and play games on her computer or they went down to the lobby and made silly faces at the statue-still guards.

Every now and then they would see a amile flash across Sesshomaru's face and begin a whole new fit of giggles. The night before they caught the stoic man calling out a woman's name in his sleep. It was obvious that this Kagome person was someone special to the untouchable Sesshomaru.

The two girls jumped when a fist rapped sharply at the door.

"Rin, come in."

"Asakawa-san, sorry to bother you, but there's a woman with red hair is causing a scene in th lobby. She says that she wants to talk to you and will not be stopped." 

"Let her in Rin."

"Right away, Asakawa-san."  
Author's Note   
Yeah I know that i sais you wouldn't be seeing me for awhile, but no homework a bored Suisen, so here ya go. Everyone say YAY! No? Okay then, until next time.


	5. Babysitting

You made me love you

By: Suisen

Chapter five: Babysitting 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's notes (aka- excuses): Long time and no update. I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. I really didn't mean to procrastinate for so long. I've been really busy with school stuff though. I had to do College applications in August and September. Plus, I had so many other projects going on through January. And now that I've gotten my acceptance letters I can chill and update again. I'm also trying to write a book, so I'm not sure how often updates will be. I do believe that my senior year research paper will be assigned soon. Actually I think It'll be assigned this week; another thing that could affect updates. I'll try my best to get updates up as soon as possible.

"Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore…" Kagome sang loud and off key as she put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kagome quickly pressed the start button and ran to answer it. Halfway there another knock came. " I'm coming, I'm coming!" She called as she tripped over a heel in middle of the hallway. "Ouch." She rolled over and hopped the rest of the way to the door. Sighing in relief at having made it without any major injuries she finally opened the door. The sight that met her eyes was one that shocked her to the core. There stood Sesshomaru holding a big brown paper bag and his hand just inches from making contact with the wooden door.

"Sesshomaru? What are you…Why are… who…um hi." She leaned against the doorframe as she stumbled over her words. Sesshomaru stood there just looking at her. She seemed to realize her lack of manners and invited him in. She stood there pulling at the hem of her shirt as they stared at each other in the middle of the foyer.

"So uh what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru appeared thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "I came for that rematch you wanted and I brought some Chinese if you're hungry."

" I never said that I wanted a rematch."

"So you're going to just lie down and accept the pathetic score from the last match?"

"NO!" she huffed and turned away from the smirking man, "but if you're so willing to take a beating I'll give you another go." Sesshomaru chuckled as he began to walk towards the kitchen. "Hey Kagome, I think you just burned your popcorn."

"Shit!"

'Okay, so all I have to do is give the brats some dinner, bathe them and put them in bed. That doesn't sound too hard.' Hitogoroshi currently had her head stuck in the refrigerator searching for quick-n-easy meals. 'No steak, can't make it anyway… hmm… nope can't make a roast either… uh…vegetables! GROSS! … hmm… well would you look at this chicken tenders and fries; now that's just my kind of party.' 30 minutes later Hitogoroshi was putting the dishes in front of two very hungry children.

"Eewww, this chicken tastes like dirt!" Megumi cried as she tossed her chicken tender back on her plate. Saya spat her fries out and looked at Hitgoroshi as though the woman was trying to poison her.

"Hey I worked really hard on those dinners. Do you know how complicated the directions were on the back of those boxes. I mean really! It's a TV dinner for cryin' out loud not a gourmet meal!"

The two girls gave each other a thoughtful look and then grinned the most evil grins you could possibly imagine. Hitogoroshi looked at them suspiciously before shrugging it off and heading towards the living room. Before she could even put a toe on the carpet she felt something wet hit her on the back. Reaching a hand behind her she scooped whatever it was off her shirt to find that it was a mushy wad of ketchup and fries. 

"Why you little BRATS!" She was then nailed in the face by a half eaten chicken tender. Their attack was merciless. There were fries, ketchup, and chicken flying everywhere. Once they ran out of food, they ran and locked themselves in Megumi's bedroom. Hitogoroshi was left lying on the floor covered from head to toe in food.

She finally managed to stand up and the first thing she did was pick up the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Never fear, super Inu is here!" Inuyasha made a heroic pose as he stepped inside the house. Hitogoroshi ran up to him dressed in Sesshomaru's t-shirt and sweat pants. Inuyasha laughed and said, "Whoa Sweets I didn't know you and fluffy were a couple." Hitogoroshi punched him in the arm and said angrily, "Those demonic children attacked me with food and you want to make jokes!"

"Aw don't cry, Sweets, Inu will make it all better." He said while rubbing her back. "All you have to do is give the kids candy. All kids love candy. They'll sit quietly through the whole night as long as they've got that stuff." 

"That's it? That's all it takes is some candy. Hell, I've got enough candy in my purse to last a week." She quickly ran to get the candy out her purse. Walking towards Megumi's room she called, " Hey girls if you open the door I'll give you some candy." The opened so fast the rapid current of air sucked her inside the room. A few minutes later Hitogoroshi stumbled out of the room, her hair was sticking up in odd angles and her clothes were twisted and half way on.

"Damn, Sweets, it looks like you've just been raped." Came Inuyasha's voice from the living room.

"Shut up mutt." Was all she said before she collapsed beside him on the couch.

Kagome ran to the kitchen and hurriedly opened the microwave door. Black smoke rushed out in a big cloud. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru coughed as the smoke began disperse through out the room.

"That smells horrible." Kagome said between coughs.

"Well you didn't expect for it to smell like roses, did you?"

"I wouldn't expect for popcorn to smell like roses anyway, Sesshomaru. Besides it's your fault that my popcorn's burnt!" Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically before asking, "It's my fault?"

"Yeah, because if you hadn't shown up at my door talking about rematches and junk then this wouldn't have happened. Now I'm going to have to got to work tomorrow smelling like burnt popcorn!" She yelled pointing a slender finger in his direction. A smirk began to appear on Sesshomaru's face as he said, "Good thing I brought Chinese now isn't it?"

Kagome's face scrunched up as a small cloud of smoke drifted under her nose. He just chuckled as he started opening all the windows. As he was doing that Kagome shrugged and went to shovel ham fried rice onto the plates.

"Ahh, now that was tasty." Kagome leaned back against the couch as she patted her full tummy. Sesshomaru sat down next to her while flicking through channels. Finding nothing good to watch he turned and asked, "Haven't you ever heard of cable?"

Kagome looked miffed for a brief second before replying, "Well not everyone is as rich as you Mr. Moneybags."

"I'm not rich; I'm just well off."

"Yeah, right."

"Ok so maybe all my hard work paid off and I am rich." Kagome sat up and angrily placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying that I don't work hard?"

"Just like a woman to put words in a man's mouth."

"Are you calling me controlling? Because if you're calling me controlling then you can just-"

"I said nothing about you being controlling. Chill woman."

"Chill? Who are you telling to chill?"

"Just calm down, Kagome, before you do something stupid."

"So I'm not smart, now? I'm not intelligent enough to be around you. Is that what you're saying?"

"No!" Sesshomaru took a calming breath before continuing; "All I'm saying is that the burden of taking over my father's business has caused me to believe that the money isn't worth the stress. Besides I would rather sit here reeking of burnt popcorn with you than making millions in an office." Kagome relaxed and leaned back into the couch.

"Well in that case pass me that controller, would you?"

# 

Hitogoroshi and Inuyasha were sitting in the living room watching Johnny Bravo when suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped off the couch and headed towards the girls' room, followed closely by his redheaded friend. Once they got managed to get up the stairs the sight that their eyes was a confusing one indeed. Megumi's door was wide open and the room looked as if a tornado had ripped through it. Inuyasha cautiously began to look around. Hitogoroshi stood at the doorway watching with frightened eyes.

Softly she whispered, "You don't think they were kidnapped, do you?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her and replied, "No, they weren't kidnapped, but they are definitely no longer in this room." 

"So, where do think they went?"

"They could be anywhere." Just as the words left his mouth two colorful blurs sped past the room. High-pitched giggles could be heard at the far end of the hallway. Inuyasha had a surprised expression on his face. 

"What the hell is going on here?" They both stepped cautiously into the hallway.

"I don't know what's happening, but it doesn't look good." Hitogoroshi whispered as they scanned the now deserted hallway.

"Maybe we should find the girls and get the hell out of – DUCK!" Inuyasha pulled Hitogoroshi down to floor just as a baby doll flew over their heads. They didn't get a chance to get up before a box of crayons and some teddy bears rained down upon them. Seconds later the assault stopped and two blurs raced down to the other end of the hall.

The two were buried under a mountain of toys. Hitogoroshi clawed her way through the plastic ammunition followed closely by Inuyasha.

"I don't think giving them that candy was a good idea Mutt." She said as she pushed her way through the mess. Once they had freed themselves from the many dolls, bears, and the random shoes, they began to race down the hallway to the safety of living room. At the top of the stairs they stood frozen to the spot as they watched with frightened eyes as the two girls stood at the bottom with their arms behind their backs.

Saya grinned up at the two terrified babysitters and asked, "Can we have some more candy, please?" 

Inuyasha let out a loud snort and replied, "Hell no! You little monsters have had enough candy!" Apparently that was the wrong answer because no sooner had the words left his mouth did Megumi and Saya rapidly fire off more plastic ammunition. Inuyasha and Hitogoroshi weakly began to pick up crayons, dolls, teddy bears, and coloring books and threw them back at the hyperactive twins.

# 

Sango was just sitting down to dinner when the phone rang. At first she decided to ignore it, but the phone just wouldn't stop ringing. She figured that whoever was calling had something important to say or else they wouldn't keep calling. When she finally answered the phone a voice she didn't expect to hear pleaded with her over the phone lines. In the background she could hear yells, giggles and the occasional scream. After listening to the person beg a little with slight satisfaction she hung up and quickly began to gather her things. She would not be returning until tomorrow morning from the amount of noise she heard.

Kagome and Sesshomaru took turns glancing quickly at each other while sitting in front of a blank TV screen. This game went on for quite some time before Kagome finally cracked.

"WILL YOU JUST TURN THE TV ON!" Sesshomaru just continued to sit in place on the comfy forest green leather couch. Kagome shifted to look at his bored profile. He appeared to be completely comfortable under her 'intense' stare. Realizing that her 'intimidation' was obviously not working she folded her arms over her chest slouched in her seat and pouted for all she was worth. At first Sesshomaru continued to look bored and unaffected by her current facial expression. After a while his glances came more frequently and he looked at her increasingly longer than the last.

Finally he said, " We have discussed this, woman, who ever lost the game had to turn the TV back on."

"You cheated!"

"I did not cheat. You can't possibly cheat in rock, paper, scissors."

"You did too cheat. I don't like playing games with you Sesshy." Kagome turned her back on the stoic man and continued to pout. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Kagome grinned evilly with her back still turned.

"Who's up for round two?" She sang cheerfully as she hopped over to the Gamecube system.

# 

" Oh no, not again!" Kagome huffed as she watched her character spin in mid air as the life bar was depleted of it's energy. "How are you so good at this game?"

Sesshomaru calmly placed his controller on the floor in front of him and headed towards the kitchen. Over his shoulder he stated, "It just takes practice and strategy." Kagome watched him with a confused expression as he took out her strawberry ice cream and began to spoon it into the bowls.

"Practice? What do you do, stay at home and play Mortal Kombat all day?" Sesshomaru sat down beside her and handed her one of the desserts.

"I actually spend too much time working to play these games. And lately I've had little time to much of anything with the girls there."

"Girls? What girls?" Kagome posed it as a casual question, but mentally she was questioning her friend's portrayal of a stiff, responsible pain in the ass. Maybe he was a wild playboy who housed whores for his own personal enjoyment.

"My ex-wife passed full custody of our twin girls unto me. I didn't even know they existed until a couple days ago." His voice was so soft that Kagome had a hard time hearing him.

"You have Kids! As in more than one? Wow it really has been a long time since I last saw you, huh?" Inside she was currently kicking herself in the ass for her wild speculations. 

"Yes kids, Yutaka gave birth to twin girls three years ago." Kagome looked surprised for a moment before saying, "You married, divorced and had kids in the five years that we've been separated."

"You are correct."

"Wow you sure move fast." Sesshomaru turned his head sharply at that statement. 

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you were single when I last saw you. And you have been divorced for… what?... three years. So that means that you dated and married Yutaka within two years. You had a very short marriage, which tells me that you probably should have taken your time. Also, I never knew that you fell so hard, so fast."

"It was not a union of love, it was a union of convenience."

"That's even worse. I could understand if you just got swept up in emotions that you have repressed for so long. Now you tell me that there were no feelings involved, that's just sad."

"Sad? How can you be depressed by that?" 

"Not sad as in boo-hoo, sad as in pathetic."

"This Sesshomaru is not pathetic."

"You're a divorcee from a marriage of convenience. That is pathetic in my book."

"Well I suppose that I should thank Kami that society does not follow your 'book'."

Kagome hit him with one of the couch pillows as she huffed and turned away.

"I'll have you know that my book is perfectly fine, and many people would see your situation as pathetic. You're so stiff that you can't even get a girl to fall in love with you let alone allow yourself to feel anything for anyone else. So instead you force someone to marry you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her words and he stiffly stood up and headed for the door. Kagome froze once she realized that she had offended him.

"Sessho, where are you going? Sessho!" She got up to run after him but once she made it to the hall there was a loud slam of the front door and the sound a car starting soon followed.

Author's Note 

Okay I'm finally done with this chapter. It took forever, but I did it! I had fun with this one. It was easier to write than the last chapter and less embarrassing for me. I've also posted another story. I know that I haven't finished one yet, but I couldn't help it. If I had waited then someone might've posted on just like it and then I would be upset and it would take me even longer to update. A day and a life isn't coming so well. It's my challenging story so of course it wouldn't be coming as well as this one and Eye of the beholder. Anyways, if you haven't checked out my other stories I would love it if you would. Until next time… bai, bai!


End file.
